Children of the Orichalcos
by JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik
Summary: After 17 years in a coma, Valon awakens to find that everything has changed. He applies for a top quality school and meets some odd people along the way. Monsters have over run the major cities, and with no duelist to stop them the world is doomed. Valonx
1. Wake up Call

Here is the first chapter of a new story...actually I wrote it over the school year, so it's not so new...

It has a kind of wierd plot and is a little slow at first, but will get better, I promise! The main pairings are: Valon/Joey (although Joey doesn't appear until later) and Serenity/Kaiba. There is shonen-ai, _light _yaoi, and mentions of Mpreg in this; so if you don't like that go read something else! There are also a couple of OC's in later chapters, but that will be explained later.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still do not own Yugioh or the characters...only the plot and my OC's!

**

* * *

**

Children of the Orichalcos

**Chapter 1: Wake up call**

Valon opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry and his head hurt like hell. He tried to wipe his eyes, but his body wouldn't respond. Calmly as possible, he looked around the room. The white walls and smell of disinfectants told him he was in a hospital. Tiredly, he laid his head down and fell back asleep.

He groaned as he was awakened a second time. A nurse ran over to him. "Sir? Sir, are you awake?" She sounded a bit frantic. He looked up at her, his eyes having cleared a bit. "Doz it look like I'm sleepin?" he slurred drunkenly. She looked shocked as she turned and ran out of the room, screaming something about a miracle as she flew down the hall. He sat up slowly, trying to assess the situation. Valon didn't feel hurt, just delirious and a bit fatigued. Nervously, he glanced around the room, wondering what was going on.

A young man entered the room, who was apparently a doctor. He stared at Valon with a shocked expression. Valon's eye twitched. The man continued to gaze blankly at him. "What?" Valon snapped, tired of being stared at. The man jumped in surprise. "Sorry, it's just a shock to see you so well all of a sudden." The doctor replied softly. Valon blinked. "Wha'dya mean by that?" The doctor shifted slightly. "This may come as a shock, but you have been in a coma for over 17 years." Valon's eyes widened. The doctor continued, "But strangely enough, you haven't aged at all since you were brought here." Valon had a blank but slightly terrified look on his face. "Um, this is a joke right?" He asked anxiously. The doctor shook his head. "Sorry, I'm afraid not."

"Can you stand?" the doctor asked him. "I suppose so," Valon said, "I sat up jus fine." He stood up slowly. The world seemed to spin for a minute, before he regained control of his senses. Calmly, he walked across the room and back. "Amazing!" the doctor exclaimed. He yawned. "Not really Doc." He replied casually. The doctor smiled slightly. "Well, it is compared to how comatose you have been the last several years…tell me, what do you remember about the crash?" "Crash?" Valon asked. "Oh, now I remember, I took my motorcycle and was cruising around…I'd gotten into a fight wit the person I was staying with at the time and decided ta let out some of my frustration. By the time it got dark; I came to the conclusion that it was my fault and headed back to apologize to him when…" The doctor nodded to him. "Go on." He urged. "I was hit my something…couldn't see what it was…wasn't a vehicle, as far as I could tell, it was moving too fast. All I could see was a blur before I was hit." The doctor mused. "Well, how bizarre…never had a patient say something like that." Valon suddenly remembered something. "Crap! Is there a phone near by?" The doctor nodded. "Calling your family? We would have, but we couldn't identify you to find your records." Valon shook his head. "No, a friend…well I hope he doesn't hate me, at least." The doctor nodded in understanding. "The phone is just around the corner."

He cursed as he flipped through the Domino section of the phone book. "Not here…how can it not be in here?" The doctor thought a minute. "Perhaps your friend moved. Seventeen years is a long time, you know. I haven't even been a doctor for that long." Valon sighed. "Well, so much for apologizin'. What will I do now?" "Don't you have family you can contact?" asked the doctor. "No," Valon said sadly, "I'm an only child and an orphan." "I see…" the doctor said, "I could help you find a job." He offered. Valon sighed again. "Doubt I could really get a decent job. I dropped out of high school an' couldn't afford college. Most of what I do know is probably outdated anyways." The doctor thought for a minute. "I know of a good summer school, they don't charge a fee and offer College level classes, although I've heard people say that the teachers give huge amounts of homework and people have even claimed that the grounds are haunted…but not everyone believes things like that. It sounds like a good deal to get a free education, but lots of people drop out each year. If you're interested, I can give you the address of the school." Valon sweat dropped. "Are you trying to encourage me, or scare me?" The doctor chuckled. "Sorry, just telling you what I've been told. So, are you interested?" He asked. Valon gave a nervous look before nodding.

**

* * *

JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik: Well, I hope you liked Chapter 1...it's more like a prologe than anything. Like I said before, the story will get better as the plot unfolds! I already have the first six chappies done and uploaded...but I might not post all of them unless I get a couple of reviews! So...PLZ read and review!**


	2. Eye of the Storm

Okay, here is chapter 2 for anyone who is actually reading this...

**Disclaimer:** Once again...No, I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters aside from my OC's

_**

* * *

From Chapter 1: **_

_If you're interested, I can give you the address of the school." Valon sweat dropped. "Are you trying to encourage me, or scare me?" The doctor chuckled. "Sorry, just telling you what I've been told. So, are you interested?" He asked. Valon gave a nervous look before nodding. _

**

* * *

**

Children of the Orichalcos

**Chapter 2: Eye of the storm**

Valon sighed as he walked onto the school grounds. He was surprised by the large state of the art building and neatly trimmed grass and Hedges. "Some, haunted school. Looks plenty cheerful ta me." He said as he joined the large mass of students gathered around the front doors. A single student caught his attention. The boy looked almost exactly like him. Brown hair, though a bit lighter in color than Valon's, and the same deep blue eyes. The boy's hair was longer, reaching almost down to his shoulders, and had a different hairstyle, which reminded him a little bit of Joey Wheeler. And he was of coarse wearing the red school jacket. He turned and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Valon to stare at the place he had recently occupied. It felt like deja vous. Shaking his head, he walked through the doors, promising himself he would think about it later.

He stared at the school's billboard. It had a map of the school, complete with a label that stated "YOU ARE HERE". After about ten minutes of trying to make sense of it, he found the room labeled: "OFFICE", and began walking in the indicated direction. Apparently, the huge wooden doors he had come through were the side doors; the office was on the _other_ side of the building. He sighed. "Good thing I came twenty minutes early…" He mumbled to himself.

Upon entering the office, a young office aid looked over at him sympathetically. "First day, dear? I'm sorry." He blinked. "How did you…?" She smiled. "I know just about everyone here. People are sent to the nurse's office all the time. And some people like to come here just to visit with me." He nodded, looking a bit unnerved. She smiled softly. "My name is Reina, if you need help with anything, feel free to ask me. I'll be here all day, every day." He nodded. "Um…Can you tell me where I can get my class schedule? My doctor helped me file the paperwork last week." She smiled at him. "Sure, I can get that for you." She said. "What is your name?" "Valon Razura" (I don't know his last name so I made one up) he replied. She sorted through a stack of papers. "Ah," she said. "Here it is." She glanced at it before handing it to him. "Poor thing, I see you've got Mrs. Storm for first period…" Valon sighed. "That bad eh?" Reina scowled. "She's evil! But, at least you've got some interesting people in your class." Valon glanced at the clock and gasped. "It's that late already?" He had only five minutes to make it to class. She blinked. "Oh, sorry for holding you up…it's in the first hall on the left." He nodded and ran out of the office, towards his first hour class.

He shut the door behind him and stood, uncomfortably in the corner. No one was in the room, except for a single student, who was trying franticly to finish his homework before class started. The teacher was nowhere in sight. The door swung open and a tall woman walked in. She set her things down at the teacher's desk and glared openly at Valon. "New student, it would seem." She said venomously. She pointed to a table in the middle of the room. "Sit here until I decide where to put you." She said. Nervously he sat down. He believed the office aid was right about one thing: the teacher was defiantly evil!

Other students began to filter into the classroom. Some commented on the 'poor new student' and others simply gave him sympathetic looks. He noticed the brunet he had seen earlier. He was sitting at a table positioned diagonally from Valon's. A blond was sitting beside the other brunet, sleeping. The blond also seemed semi familiar. The bell rang, effectively silencing all other noise in the room.

The teacher glared out at the class. "Alright class, time for roll call." She picked up a clipboard with names written on it. "Lee Anzen," "Here." A girl answered boredly. Valon sighed. He knew it would be a long time until his name was called. He watched the class, trying to learn some of the names. "Darin Ouru," she called. The boy who was trying to finish his homework when Valon had entered, answered. "Valon Razura," she said. "Here." Valon said quietly. A few students smiled at him. "Lindsay Strait," "here" "Dan Tucker," "here" "Kyris Wheeler," she asked. No reply. Valon looked around the room in surprise. The other brunet elbowed the blond and whispered something. The blond sat up. "Wha? Oh…here!" The class laughed as he almost fell off of the stool he was sitting on. Mrs. Storm glared at her class and the laughter quickly died away.

Since the blond was sitting up, Valon could see him better. He looked almost exactly Joey except for his blue eyes…could this be his son? His thoughts were interrupted when the teacher called the next name. "Zane Wheeler." The brunet answered. "Here." Valon's jaw dropped.

"Now that we're done with that, I will be assigning your homework." Valon nearly fell out of his chair in shock. The teacher hadn't even gone over anything yet, and was ready to give homework? "Read pages 209 through 296 then answer questions 9 through 64 on page 297. I want them in complete sentences, too, so no slacking off! This is due first thing tomorrow." She told them strictly. Valon let his head hit the desk with an audible thump. The girl sitting behind him giggled. "She's being nice today," the girl whispered, "Normally we get twice as much." Valon groaned.

He glanced over at the two Wheeler boys and noticed that they were staring into space, completely unconcerned. "What's with them?" He asked the girl. She smiled. "Oh, don't worry about them…they always finish early anyways." Valon gaped. "You mean it's actually possible to finish this much work?" He asked in shock. The girl nodded and glanced over at the two boys in question. He followed her gaze. Kyris was staring absentmindedly at the wall behind the teacher as she pulled out her answer key and read it silently to her self. Zane laid his head down to take a nap. The girl laughed softly. "Watch, this is always interesting!" Kyris's clouded eyes cleared as he picked up his pencil. He smirked and began to jot something down on his paper. Valon watched in amazement. "Wow, how can anyone write that fast? And he didn't even open his book yet!" Valon exclaimed. "Yep," the girl replied with a smile. "He does this everyday. I think he cheats somehow. Zane does it also, sometimes, but Kyris is a faster writer…Oh, I'm Angela by the way. Mrs. Storm only calls the names of the troublemakers. I guess it would be _potential_ troublemakers in your case." Valon smiled softly. "Normally I'd say 'You have no idea' but I think it might be best to stay on this teacher's good side…if she has a good side." Angela laughed. "Nope."

Kyris set down his pencil and elbowed Zane. The brunet yawned and stretched before taking the blonde's paper and copying down the answers. Valon sighed and opened his history book to page 209. "Joy." He said sarcastically. Zane set his pencil down and inspected his paper. He and Kyris exchanged a mischievous smile. "Done!" They said in unison. Mrs. Storm growled. "Bring your papers here." She ordered coldly. Zane, the brunet, picked up both papers and delivered them to the glowering teacher. She checked the papers and glared at him. "Whatever. Go back to your seat, but as soon as I figure out how you are cheating, you will both be serving a month of detention!" She said angrily. Zane smiled innocently. "I don't know what you mean, ma'am." He turned and walked back to the blond. Both boys smirked at each other, their eyes held an eerie glow. After a few minutes, they got bored and laid their heads down. Valon turned back to his homework. He was in the process of answering problem 19 as the bell rang. "Great…10 down, only 45 to go..." He stood up and followed the other students out of the classroom.**

* * *

**

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik:** Please R&R! I don't have any reviews so far! (grumbles to self)


	3. Fun for Some

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or the Yugioh characters...only my OC's!

_**

* * *

From Chapter 2:**_

_Both boys smirked at each other, their eyes held an eerie glow. After a few minutes, they got bored and laid their heads down. Valon turned back to his homework. He was in the process of answering problem 19 as the bell rang. "Great…10 down, only 45 to go..." He stood up and followed the other students out of the classroom._

**

* * *

**

Children of the Orichalcos

**Chapter 3: Fun for Some**

His second class was easy to find, only three rooms down from his first. He noticed right away that he had another class with the Wheeler boys. They sat down next to a slightly shorter kid with shoulder-length black hair and Cobalt blue eyes. The boy stopped typing on his laptop computer and smiled playfully at them. Valon sat down a few seats behind the Joey-look-alike. He looked up when he heard the black haired boy speak. "So, did you guys manage to fit nap time in today?" Kyris smirked. "Oh yeah! With time to spare, too." "What did you have to do in Mr. Monotone's class today, Raiyu?" Zane asked the boy. Raiyu sighed. "Parabolas, hyperbolas, Matrices, etc. …Review stuff." Raiyu replied. Kyris yawned. "How dull…" The blond replied. Zane laughed. "You're just moody 'cause I woke you up early." Kyris glared at the brunet. "Yeah, you woke me up at 5:00 and we were still almost late to class because you decided to run off this morning." Raiyu also gave Zane a dirty look. "Where exactly did you go in such a hurry? You left as soon as mom dropped us off." The black haired boy complained. The Brunet laughed sheepishly. "Sorry Rai, just remembered something I had to do…I didn't even think about it 'till we got to school." Raiyu smirked. "So, you _can_ think…" he said slyly. Zane glared at him. Raiyu rolled his eyes and continued. "…I guess Kyris must have been using the brain cell this morning." The brunet smacked his friend. "Hey, at least I _can_ think! Everything you know is pre-programmed, Raiyu." Kyris watched the others fight with an irritated expression on his face. "Both of you shut up!" he shouted. The other teens became silent. "You're giving me a headache!" The blond told them. Valon jumped when he heard the last bell ring, signaling the beginning of class.

The teacher walked into the room, looking almost lost. He glanced around at the students briefly before scowling. "Brats…" he mumbled under his breath. "Okay children, we will be learning about Hitler's death camps today and how wonderful…I mean…horrible they were." Valon shivered. "Then you will be writing an eight page report over one of the most well known death camps…" Zane raised his hand, interrupting the teacher. The teacher glared at him. "Yes, Mr. Wheeler?" he asked coldly. "Mr. Haeder, I did this assignment last year in Ms. Stone's class, do I have to do it again?" "Yes!" the teacher aid angrily. "You will do it, and you will like it!" Zane frowned. "Mr. Haeder?" he asked. "What?" the teacher demanded. "Have you considered Anger Management?" The brunet asked. The teacher seethed while the class roared with laughter. He looked ready to strangle the teenager. "If you are done interrupting my class, we will begin our lesson now." He said bitterly. He turned and began drawing a diagram on the chalkboard. Kyris gave Zane a hi-five. "Okay Class! Pay attention!" Valon cringed as he shifted his attention to the board. The teacher pointed to the drawing. "Mr. Wheeler, since you like to disrupt my class, perhaps you could label this diagram." There was no reply. Valon glanced over at the boys' desks to find them empty. He stared in surprise. The Teacher growled and stormed out of the room.

Raiyu laughed. "You're new, right?" he asked Valon. "I guess you think they're pretty strange, huh?" The brunet nodded silently, not knowing what to say. Raiyu studied him for a minute with fascination. "Interesting…you look almost exactly like Zane. Kind of strange considering that Zane and Kyris are twins and don't look much alike." Valon blinked. "Twins?" He asked in surprise. Raiyu smiled. "Yeah, they're paternal twins, the two of them aren't identical, but they think alike. Sometimes I think they share a brain." Valon smiled. "Seems like you know them pretty well." He said. Raiyu nodded. "Yep, they're my cousins." He said softly. "Really?" Valon asked. "How are you related?" "Their my mother's brother's children. Oh, I never introduced myself, did I? My name is Raiyu Kaiba." He said offering his hand to the brunet. Hesitantly, Valon shook his hand. Raiyu laughed. "It's okay, I don't bite…usually."

"So, where do you think your relatives took off to?" The brunet asked his newfound friend. "I'd have to guess the roof. Usually they the jump out the second story window in room 410 and climb up the tree and onto the roof. They go up there all the time." Valon shivered. "Sounds dangerous. Are they fearless, or just crazy?" Raiyu smirked. "A little of both, I'm afraid. But they're also pretty lucky. Neither of them has gotten seriously hurt yet. Mom says they inherited both the skill and the luck from their father." Valon smiled, remembering his duel with Joey. "Are they related to Joey Wheeler?" he asked. Raiyu smiled sadly. "Yeah, Joey is their father." He replied. "Is he as good of a duelist as I've heard?" Valon asked, hoping Joey still had a passion for dueling. Raiyu sighed. "Sorry, I wouldn't know. He's been in a coma since a few hours after my cousins were born." Valon mentally panicked. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…" he said sadly. Raiyu smiled softly. "Not your fault. My father made sure the media didn't know anything about it. It is strange though, he didn't have any injuries or medical problems. My mom found him unconscious right after she heard that the twins had been born and he hasn't woken up since. Doctors say he's perfectly healthy, though, even my father's best doctors can't do anything to help him." Valon shivered, remembering the effects of the Orichalcos. "What about their mother?" He asked. Raiyu shook his head. "...Nobody knows where she is." He said after a moment of hesitation. "They have been living with my family since before I was born."

They both jumped when the door was flung open and the enraged Mr. Haeder strode in. He glared at the class. "Since your classmates have wasted most of the hour making me search for them, we will be finishing the discussion tomorrow, but don't think this will happen again, so enjoy your free time!" He spat. Valon sighed. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to do excessive homework in at least one class for the day. Raiyu put away his laptop when the bell rang and smiled at Valon. "What do you have next?" The shorter teen asked him. Valon pulled out his schedule. "English with Ms. Spunk." He replied. Raiyu laughed. "So do I and the others. She usually doesn't give too much homework, but I think she's a bit Psycho." Valon rolled his eyes. "Are you saying this teacher is sane?" Raiyu chuckled. "No, but at least he's halfway logical. Ms. Spunk is…out there, to say the least. She comes up with the strangest assignments. You'll see. Come with me to find the others." Raiyu requested. Valon nodded and followed him out of the room.

They stopped at room 410 and looked in to see the Wheeler boys climbing back in the window. Kyris was laughing as Zane lost his balance on the windowsill and fell into the room head first, with a loud crash. Zane glared at his sibling. "Jerk! You made me lose my balance!" Kyris snickered. "I was already in the room and three feet away from you, Zane, how could I possibly have made you fall?" The blond said innocently. Zane glared. "Whatever, let's just get to class." He said moodily. Raiyu burst into laughter, which startled the twins. Zane blinked. "Hey Raiyu, decided to wait for us today?" The black-haired boy nodded. "Yeah, and I made a friend." He pointed to Valon. The twins stared in surprise. "Wow…" that was all Zane was able to say. Raiyu smiled. "Yeah, odd isn't it? It's almost like they're related or something." The black haired boy said. Kyris smirked. "Hey Raiyu, which one do you think is the evil twin?" Zane's eye twitched. "If anyone is evil, it's you!" Kyris feigned hurt. "Me? Whatever do you mean by that, dear brother?" Both Zane and Raiyu rolled their eyes. Kyris decided to change the subject. "So, what's your name?" he asked Valon. "My name is Valon Razura." The brunet replied. The blond blinked. "Oh, right, you must be the new student in first hour," Kyris said. He laughed, "Sorry; neither of us pay much attention in the morning!" He explained. Raiyu sighed and dragged his cousins out of the room impatiently. "We can talk later, guys…The bell is about to ring!"

* * *

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik:** Um...yeah...sorry if I am boring you guys to death!

PLZ review!


	4. Midday Crisis

Here is chapter 3...the actual _plot _starts here.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Yugioh or the characters...and I doubt I ever will...

_**

* * *

From Chapter 3:**_

"_My name is Valon Razura." The brunet replied. The blond blinked. "Oh, right, you must be the new student in first hour," Kyris said. He laughed, "Sorry; neither of us pay much attention in the morning!" He explained. Raiyu sighed and dragged his cousins out of the room impatiently. "We can talk later, guys…The bell is about to ring!"_

**

* * *

**

Children of the Orichalcos

**Chapter 4: Midday Crisis**

Raiyu groaned. "We're never going to make it!" he said dramatically. "We still have to go through the front doors, and across the road to the pre-fabs!" Kyris rolled his eyes. "Relax, we have Ms. Spunk next, we can just make up some stupid excuse…she'll buy it!" The blond assured him. Raiyu glared back at him. "If my parents get called one more time by a teacher this semester, dad says I'll be grounded for two months!" "I doubt he would actually ground you." Zane told his cousin skeptically. "He might!" Raiyu insisted fearfully. The four boys quickened their pace once they had excited the building. A red Ferrari screeched to a halt in front of them on the road. "Get in!" Said the Auburn haired woman at the wheel. Raiyu's eyes widened. "Mom? What's going on?" She smiled sadly, trying to look completely calm. "There was a report earlier of duel monsters attacking three major cities, someone tried to kill your father." Kyris looked skeptical. "Duel Monsters attacking cities? Are you sure you're okay?" Zane nodded. "That can't be possible!" he said agreeing with his brother. Serenity sighed. "Yes, impossible, but it _is _happening! Get in kids, we're going back to the mansion." She studied Valon for a minute before nodding to herself. "You should come too, Valon, I have a feeling this is about to get messy." The four boys stood in shock. Valon gaped at her. "How did you…" She opened the door for the teenagers to get in and smiled. "I'll explain on the way." She promised.

"You can't be serious, Mom…monsters aren't real!" The Auburn haired lady sighed. "I'm telling you what I heard and saw, guys! Seto, Mokuba, and Mai are all convinced. Your father has had to fight them before, and I was attacked by one on the way to the school!" Zane sighed. "They're probably just holograms. Nothing to worry about, right?" Valon, who was silent for most of the ride, spoke up. "I wouldn't be so sure. After all, they did exist in Atlantis and Ancient Egypt." He replied. Serenity nodded. "Yeah, Yugi told me about that." Valon gave her a questioning look. "Where is Yugi, anyways? Shouldn't he be helping fight these things?" The brunet asked. She sighed. "He died about three years ago. Right after that Dartz guy was defeated, all the strong Duelists started to disappear. Seto and Mai are the only strong duelists left, and someone tried to kill Seto again this morning." Valon sighed. "As strong as they are, I don't think they can take on an army of monsters alone." Serenity nodded. "I agree." She said, then paused for a minute. "Joey told me he called Mai shortly after you left, the day after I think, and she found your Motorcycle all torn up. The next week Pegasus died of a stroke. Then Alister Died in a plane crash, Raphael in an earthquake, all within a year. And Joey has been in a coma for almost 16 years. Marik, Ishizu and Odeon are all gone. Yugi died three years ago, like I said before, and so the Pharaoh isn't here either. All of Yugi's other friends are also dead or missing, and someone keeps trying to kill Seto, Mokuba and Mai." She explained. Valon sighed sadly. "Sounds like someone did a clean sweep. Probably wanted to get rid of all possible opposition before trying to take over the world." She blinked. "Oh, yeah…I forgot that we never formally met. My name is Serenity." She told him.

Kyris sighed. "Even if these Monsters did exist, what are we supposed to do about it?" Serenity smiled weakly. "I don't know honey. All we can do right now is hope for the best." The car bounced a bit as the ground shook. Zane looked around to try and determine what had caused the tremor. "What was that all about?" Raiyu asked. The shape of a large bird-like monster appeared in the sky, shooting lightning bolts at the vehicle. The electricity missed and lit a nearby tree on fire. "Is it real enough yet? I told you they were real!" Serenity yelled. Valon wished desperately that he still had his duel monsters deck with him. Serenity, wasting no time, pulled a well-worn card from her coat pocket and summoned a monster. Valon recognized it immediately as Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon. The dragon spit a ball of fire at the bird and obliterated it. Serenity carefully put the card away and smiled at the passengers. "It was Joey's favorite card so I've always kept it with me for luck." Valon breathed a sigh of relief. "That's a good thing too, otherwise we'd probably be crispy right now." Raiyu shivered. "That was way too close for comfort! I can't wait to get home where it's safe." Serenity nodded. "I can get us there faster, hold on!" She warned them as she floored it. Approaching a sharp turn, she swerved and skidded around a 90 degree corner. "Aiyaahhaa!" Valon screamed. "Who taught you to drive?" he asked. She smiled. "Mai taught me!" she chirped happily, taking another dangerous corner. Valon gripped his seat in fear. "That's what I was afraid of!" He screamed. Serenity laughed. "At this rate, we'll be there in no time!"

Serenity laughed at the hyperventilating Brunet. "Are you okay? From what Mai told me, I would have expected you to like excessive speeding." He panted. "Speed I like, but skidding around corners at over ninety miles an hour…that scares me!" Raiyu smirked. "I'm used to it by now." "We're here!" Serenity announced. Valon gaped at the sheer size of the mansion before them. Serenity giggled. "Wait 'till you see the inside."

The large, modern style doors opened and Seto and Mokuba Kaiba came to greet them, followed by Mai Valentine. The three people stopped to stare when they saw Valon. He shifted his weight nervously. Seto Kaiba glared at him and Mokuba had a look of fear, while Mai just seemed shocked. Valon had a feeling that they knew something he didn't, and it was eating away at him. He sighed. "What's going on? I know you people are hiding something!" He shouted.

* * *

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik:** Yup...poor Valon, riding with someone who learned to drive from Mai would scar me too!

As always, reviews are welcomed!


	5. Another Hole in the Head

Chapter 5...wow. I can't believe I wrote so much on one story! The plot starts to make a little more sense in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill by now! Nope, I don't own Yugioh! ...or the characters...which sucks because I luv Joey and Valon.

_**

* * *

From Chapter 4:**_

_Seto Kaiba glared at him and Mokuba had a look of fear, while Mai just seemed shocked. Valon had a feeling that they knew something he didn't, and it was eating away at him. He sighed. "What's going on? I know you people are hiding something!" He shouted_

**

* * *

**

Children of the Orichalcos

**Chapter 5: Another hole in the head**

Mai sighed. "It's complicated." Valon growled. "What's complicated? Tell me what's going on." He demanded. Kaiba sneered. "What she means it, your brain just might explode if you try to comprehend what has happened. If you have a brain, that is. Then again, this is probably your fault anyways." He added the last part under his breath. Mai rested her hand on Kaiba's shoulder. "Calm down, Seto. Being moody isn't going to get us anywhere." Kaiba jerked away from her and stormed back into the house.

Serenity smiled softly at Valon. "He isn't always like this…not as bad, anyways." She said apologetically. Mai sighed again. "Everything has changed, Valon, ever since you disappeared. I was so worried when Joey said you had taken off, I looked for days. Joey helped me too, heck somehow we even convinced Seto to help. I guess that's how we all ended up here. Joey and I were exhausted after the second day of searching and oddly, Seto offered to let us spend the night at his mansion since we both lived so far away. We helped him through his problems, and he helped us through ours; and besides that we all needed the company. Eventually, we all moved in together. Serenity met Seto when she was visiting Joey and I, and they instantly fell in love. Everything was going smoothly until we found out that the twins were on the way. Its' a shame that they never had a mother to take care of them…" Valon blinked. "I thought that _you_ were their mother." He said. Mai laughed at his confusion. "That's the mind blowing part. _Technically_, they don't have a mother." Valon gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean by that? You're making no sense, Mai." He said. She smiled weakly. "It doesn't make a whole lot of sense to us either…but somehow Joey ended up being pregnant." Valon's jaw dropped. "But that's impossible!" Mai nodded. "That's what we were thinking. I believe it may have been partially the exposure to the Orichalcos that caused it. You see, Joey is affected strangely by magic. In Seto's Battle City Tournament, he was exposed to quite a bit of Shadow magic from Marik's Millennium Rod, and handled it pretty well. Even with his mind imprisoned in the shadow realm, he still was able to fight back and eventually regain control. Which is something that even Marik himself wasn't strong enough to do. Twice he was subjected to enough power to shatter my mind and Joey bounced back from it somehow." Valon sighed, trying to process the information, the twins seemed to be soaking it in as well.

"But how…and why would something like that happen?" He asked. Mai sighed. "I couldn't tell you, but things after that happened are even harder to figure out. When he was at the hospital to give birth, I had to leave to pick up Serenity and Seto because they had been in a car accident." Mai said. "A car accident?" he asked curiously, remembering his own crash. "Yeah," Serenity said, "We got hit out of nowhere. When I came to, Seto had already pulled me out of the car and called the police, Mai, and Mokuba." Mai nodded. "It's fortunate that they were in an armor plated vehicle. That thing was trashed! If they had taken a limo or one of Seto's sports cars, they would have been crushed." Valon mused for a moment. "Did you ever see what hit you?" he asked Serenity worriedly. She shook her head vigorously. "No, it was just a blur. Whatever it was appeared from nowhere and hit us head on." Valon sighed. "Sounds familiar, same thing happened to me when I was on my way back to the apartment." Mai blinked. "Wait, do you think this was planned, Valon?" He nodded. "It sounds like it. Whoever did all this was probably trying to get you out of the way. If he took out Kaiba and Serenity on the way to the hospital, you and Mokuba would obviously go to help them." Mai nodded. "That makes sense." She replied sadly.

Kaiba came back out of the house a moment later and walked towards his armor plated SUV. Serenity ran over to him. "Seto, where are you going? We should stay together!" She begged him. He sighed. "I'm going to see Joey. We have to figure this out now, before things get even worse." She blinked back tears. "Then I'm coming with you!" She told him. He shook his head. "It's too dangerous, Serenity, stay here where it's safe." Mai growled at Kaiba. "Seto, she's right. We have strength in numbers, and if we split up, we'll be picked off one at a time like the others were!" She declared angrily. The teenagers were quiet but everyone could see they agreed with Mai's opinion. Seto sighed and gave Valon one last glare before unlocking the SUV's doors. "Fine, everyone in!" He ordered.

The ride to the hospital was fairly silent. Kaiba and Mokuba kept to themselves, Serenity seemed dazed and Mai talked quietly with Zane, Kyris, and Raiyu in the back. Valon sat beside Mai, feeling out of place. Fortunately, no rampant duel monsters attacked them on the way. Serenity shivered as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. "It's so quiet…like the calm before the storm." She whispered. Mai bit her lip. "Careful hun, you'll jinx us." She warned as the group exited the vehicle. Kyris sighed as he looked around the empty parking lot. "I agree with Aunt Serenity though. This place is deserted." The others looked around, noticing that fact for the first time. Seto Kaiba frowned. "Yeah. I noticed that when we were driving. It's odd for such a busy area to be uninhabited." He replied, looking at his surroundings. Zane shivered. "It's like we are the only ones in the entire city." He commented. Valon didn't comment, but could feel his stomach twisting into a knot. Something was obviously wrong. Kaiba strapped on his duel disk and led the way into the hospital. Mokuba looked up at his brother curiously. "Do you think you will need that, Seto?" He asked worriedly. Kaiba sighed. "I hope not Mokuba, I hope not…"

Surprisingly, the reception desk and waiting area were also empty. Kaiba scowled. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded. Mokuba walked behind the receptionist's desk and glanced at the computer. He froze. "Seto, come look at this! The monitors display only static." He told his brother, who rushed over to see. Kaiba sat down at the desk and checked all the connections, then tried various commands on the key board. Nothing happened. The brunet CEO frowned. "The hard-drives are completely fried!" He declared. Mokuba sighed and looked around the small office. Various files were strewn across the floor as if they had been ripped from the shelf. A single folder was laid neatly on the desk. Mokuba picked it up when he realized who it belonged to. "G-guys! We have to find Joey!" He declared, showing the others the contents of the file.

**Name: Joseph Wheeler**

**Age: Unknown**

**Status/Illness: Coma**

**Room 113**

The rest of the pages had been torn from the folder. Serenity blinked back tears. She nodded. "Let's hurry!" She declared, running down the hall. The others quickly joined in her search.

* * *

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik:** a cliff hanger! If you wanna know what happens you are going to have to read the next chapter!

Please R&R! I love reviews!

...Even flames are welcomed! Any flames I recieve will be used to burn Tea, andI will then write a fanfiction about it!


	6. Lost, Found, and the Return of Shadows

Here is chapter 6, which will possibly be the last update on this story for a while...unless I get some reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh or the Yugioh characters!

_**

* * *

From Chapter 5:**_

_The rest of the pages had been torn from the folder. Serenity blinked back tears. She nodded. "Let's hurry!" She declared, running down the hall. The others quickly joined in her search._

**

* * *

**

Children of the Orichalcos

**Chapter 6: Lost, Found, and the Return of the Shadows**

The group found the room fairly easily. Serenity held her breath as Kaiba pushed open the door. Inside they saw an empty bed. Serenity collapsed to her knees, sobbing. Kaiba scowled, punching the wall in anger. "Damit! Whoever is doing this will pay!" He shouted, his voice echoing down the empty hallways. Valon walked forward in a daze and sat down on the bed. He blinked back tears. Mai looked up, a spark of new determination burning in her eyes. "No! We aren't just going to give up!" She told them sternly. "Maybe the person behind the disappearances is still around here somewhere." Zane suggested. Kaiba smiled, nodding to the brunet teenager. "Yes, we're not going to rest until someone pays for what they did to our family!" Kaiba declared. "Let's go. We have to find Joey before it's too late." He told them, leaving no room for argument.

"We should split up into two groups." Kaiba told the others. Serenity frowned. "We have to stay together!" She told him. Mai laid a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel Serenity, but if we are going to do something we have to do it fast. Splitting up would cut our time in half." The blond woman told her. Serenity nodded reluctantly. At an intersecting hallway, the group split. Kaiba, Mokuba, Serenity and Valon went one way; and Mai, Kyris, Zane, and Raiyu went another.

Seto Kaiba glared at the Australian brunet. "I'm only bringing _you _along because I want to keep an eye on you, got that?" He asked coldly. Valon glared back, but nodded in understanding. Serenity sighed. She wished the two could just get along, but didn't voice her opinion.

Valon stopped when he felt the tug of something familiar on his heart. He glanced along the hallway. A single room called out to him. Valon walked over to the door and slowly eased it open. Nothing but darkness greeted him. Cautiously, he took a few steps into the room. Valon stopped and looked around. This room was empty too. He frowned. The brunet was sure that he had felt something. Valon's eyes widened when a hand clamped over his mouth. "Relax, it's just me." A soft, semi familiar voice told him. Once he had been released, Valon turned to look at his captor. A blond boy who looked to be in his teens with piercing amber eyes stared back at him. Valon gasped. The blond grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. "Come on, it isn't safe here." He told the confused brunet.

Kaiba glanced around. He growled. "Where did that punk run off to?" He said angrily. Serenity gasped when she saw the two boys approaching them. "Seto, Mokuba look!" She exclaimed happily. The brother's turned in the direction she was pointing. Kaiba's jaw dropped. "J-Joey! How did you…" He trailed off as the shock overcame him. Serenity ran to her brother and hugged him tightly. "Oh Joey! We were so worried about you!" She told him. Joey smiled weakly and hugged her back. "Geeze sis, you got old!" He told her jokingly. She frowned and looked him over. Serenity sighed. "Darn, that makes me an older sister then, doesn't it?" She asked in the same joyous tone. The blond smiled back at her. "Let's get out of here." Joey told them, becoming serious once more. Mokuba blinked. "Good idea…but we have to find the others first." The black haired boy told them. Joey frowned. "Others?" He asked in concern. Kaiba nodded. "Yeah Mai and the boys are here too, we had to split up a while ago." Joey growled. "Damit, Seto! We have to find them!" He declared. Valon gulped. His sinking feeling was returning.

Mai rounded another corner, the three boys trailing behind her. She shivered, suddenly feeling exposed. "Stay close you guys!" She told them instinctively. Zane looked around. "Everything looks the same here." He commented. Kyris nodded. The blond boy's eyes widened when he noticed something. "Mai, where are we? The doors here don't have any numbers!" He told her frantically. She stopped and looked around. He was right. They were walking down a long hallway with two rows of unmarked doors. The halls stretched as far as the eye could see in both directions. Her eyes widened. "But…that can't be! We just turned a corner a moment ago…" She told them. Mai gulped and looked around fearfully. The stale air suddenly seemed colder and shadows seemed to creep out from beneath the closed doors. Her eyes widened. "I…I know this feeling! This is all an illusion! We've wandered into the shadow realm…" She told them numbly, tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered he last encounter with the place. Mai sank down to the cold hard floor, landing on her knees. "…Someone help us…" She begged desperately.

* * *

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik:** Poor Mai...is anyone going to save her and the boys? Maybe...

Review if you want to see the next chapter!


End file.
